Insecurity
by phantomworks
Summary: Kidnapped again, no ransom is sent for Mokuba's safe return. When Seto finally gets the call, it's... Mokuba! And he's not coming back! And who is this blond that convinced him to keep away from the CEO. it is puppy shipping


Phantomworks: wow, I've got to stop coming up with all these ideas.

**Alice: yeah, you really should**

Phantomworks: A NOTE TO EVERYONE! This isn't based off the Yugioh storyline at all; it only has the characters (which I don't own) in it. So Seto and Joey don't initially know each other. That is all.

I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 1

_That day was like any other. The eight year old brunette was playing with his younger brother outside. Today was soccer practice at the orphanage-after lunch was indoor games since it was supposed to rain._

"_Ah! Onii-chan! Watch out!"_

_The brunette ducked just in time to dodge the accurately aimed ball. He glared at the one who kicked it._

"_Oh, my bad, Seto. Mind getting' that for us?" the larger boy grunted smugly. Still glaring, 'Seto' stalked off after the wayward soccer ball. It had rolled into the abandoned lot between the orphanage and the housings on the other side._

_Watching his step, Seto carefully picked his way across the lot to retrieve the ball. He bent down to snatch it up when-_

"_Hey!" a voice greeted him. Looking up, Seto scanned the area for the voice. There was no one there, "Hey! Over here!"_

_Blinking, Seto turned, finding himself eye-to-eye with a blonde haired boy. Well, eye-to-window-to-eye. The boy was staring at him from the window of a shady two story house, maybe an apartment? The boy himself looked dirty and malnourished, ripped clothing and limp dull hair. For some reason, the boy was also wearing a black collar around his neck._

"_Hey! I'm talkin' ta you!" the boy growled, his honey brown eyes filling with a fire of emotion._

"_Yes, I can see that." Seto retorted._

"_Then why didn't you answer?"_

"_You didn't ask any questions." Seto smirked at the enraged expression on the blonde's face._

"_Grr! Never mind! What're ya doing here?" the blonde asked, loudly._

"_I… live here?"_

"_Outside?" the boy looked incredulous._

"_What? No! I live over there! At that orphanage! What are you, stupid?" Seto asked, miffed._

"_I'm not stupid! It's just…" the boy trailed off, looking past Seto, "Are dey all yer brothers and sisters?"_

"_No, I have one brother; the others aren't related to me." By now, Seto had decided that, yes, the boy was stupid._

"_Where're yer parents? Don't dey worry about cha there?"_

"_Kids don't have parents at orphanages. __**I**__ don't have parents. That's why they have orphanages, for kids whose parents are dead." Was there a term for beyond stupid?_

"…" _the boy was silent for the first time. Then he mumbled something._

"_What?"_

"_Not all kids go dere, even if dey don't got parents…"_

"_I know that. Some parents dump their kids on the streets and some kids just run away. I know how the world works."_

"_Then what's the point of orphanages?" the blonde asked._

"_It's a place where a kid can find new parents." Seto said. He knew more than the adults gave him credit for. He also knew what happened if a kid grew up before being adopted and he was going to get adopted –__**with**__ Mokuba- even if he had to use force._

"_What if no mommy wants you?" the blonde asked, voicing the brunette's fears._

"_What, you think people won't like me? I'll have you know that several people have wanted to adopt me already, but I haven't let them!"_

"_What not? Don't cha want outta dere?"_

"_Of course, but not without Mokuba. Most couples only wanted on kid. I'm not going anywhere without Mokuba. I'll wait for someone else if it means Mokuba and I stay together." Seto said, firmly. "Then I'll grow up and get a good job and take care of Mokuba and myself forever!"_

_The boy was silent again, for what, Seto didn't know. However, the boy's next words surprised him, "Can… can ya take me too? When you're all growned up and stuff… can I come live wit' you?"_

_Stunned, Seto had to take a few moments to process the others words. Honey colored eyes gazed at him pleadingly. Balancing the soccer ball on his hip and resting his other arms against the one holding the ball, Seto snickered, "Why would I do that? You have a house, don't run away from it. You don't get a second chance –a __**real**__ second chance at family." _

"_This isn't my home. Not my family. Not me." Honey eyes teared up, about to cry. Though Seto was smart, he didn't know what those words meant. He did, however, know that he didn't want this kid to cry on his watch._

_Call it 'brother instinct'._

_Sighing, Seto said non-chalantly, "Fine, I guess you can come live with us. But I have to get a good job first! Then I'll come back and get you, okay?"_

_Sniffling, the boy nodded. "When?"_

"_Tch, I don't know. It probably won't be for a while, but if you stay right here, I'll know where to find you, okay?" Seto asked. For some reason, this boy was making him act weird, in a way he did only to Mokuba. It didn't make sense._

"_Okay." The boy nodded. Just then, a whistle blew, signaling that it was time for lunch. Looking back at the lone, small raven haired figure watching him, Seto waved._

"_Have to go. See you later, well- tomorrow. It's supposed to rain today." Seto said, turning back to the boy. Staring wistfully out the window, the boy didn't seem to have heard him, "Hey, I said I'll see you later."_

_The boy nodded. Shrugging off the odd behavior, Seto raced back to his brother._

"_Onii-chan? Who were you talking to?" Mokuba asked. Smiling softly, Seto answered._

"_Just a friend, Mokuba. Just a friend."_

"_You have a friend? Can I meet him?" Mokuba bounced alongside his older brother._

"_Sure, tomorrow, okay? We're supposed to stay inside the rest of the day, remember?"_

"_Oh yeah, I forgot." Pouting, Mokuba followed his brother into the building of the orphanage._

That was the last day I saw that kid. The next day, his apartment (which I found out it was from the nice old landlady) was completely empty. Like no one had ever lived there. I had asked the land lady who the boy was, but for some reason she either wouldn't tell me or didn't know.

Needless to say, I never saw that boy again.

Wait a minute, why am I thinking of this now? I'm in the middle of work! There's no time to be reminiscing about some non-existent person. Well, non-existent to me. Anyway, now is the time for work, not day-dreaming.

"Sir! It's an emergency!" a security guard ran in. Gah! Couldn't I get fifteen minutes to _actually_ get some work done?

"What is it? What is so important that I have to stop my work and pay attention to you?" I seethed. His next words made my fiery anger freeze.

"Mokuba's been kidnapped!"

Phantomworks: AGAIN! (^^)

**Alice; what is that, kidnapping # one million?**

Phantomworks: probably.

**Alice: great, let's celebrate!**

Phantomworks; good idea! Want some cake, Mokuba?

_Mokuba; mph! mnn-mn! (is currently tied up)_

Phantomworks: please review!


End file.
